Air humidity, as a parameter for describing the physical state of the air, is closely related to the health of the human body. In general, when the relative humidity of the air is between 40%-70%, the human intuitive feel is relatively comfortable. During the winter heating period and the spring sandstorm period in China's northern area, the relative humidity of the indoor air is very low, the human body feels uncomfortable, and therefore the indoor humidification is very necessary. Currently on the market, mainstream humidification technology can be divided into three categories: electric heating technology, ultrasonic technology and wet film type humidification technology. However, for the electric heating technology, the power consumption is high and the security is poor; the ultrasonic technology is not good for the health of the human body; and for the wet film humidifying technology, the wet film is easy to breed bacteria and molds; therefore, these three humidification technology is not the best humidification means, and it is of great value and significance to find a humidifying device which is ideal for health.